Love Is Definitely Worth That Sniffle
by takensoiwillwrite
Summary: Law catches a cold and Luffy helps him and then it gets romantic theres a surprise at the end and ill feature the last favoriter so please follow and favorite and ill pick my favorte please read this give it a try please im begging


**Hey readers! FindingThatDamnedOnePiece is back with another One-shot! Yayyy!**

**Ooh! Also! On my profile! (On the bottom of it) There is a message to all the readers! Read my profile and PM me if you want to! Go to my profile for details!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece… I know it's hard to believe**

Sneezes and coughs could be heard all around the sunny-go. Chopper, who'd been working his tiny reindeer butt off for two days, needed a break from caring for the sick ex-warlord that had been staying on their ship.

"Minna…." Chopper said tiredly, he staggered to the deck where his crewmates currently trying to calm down their worried captain.

"Law-san is getting better! I just need to watch him for a few more hours and…" Chopper had then fallen face first, almost sleeping.

Zoro towered over the tired little reindeer.

"Chopper, you're the best doctor in the world." He tried to soothe, "Go to sleep. All he needs is for someone to watch him while he rests ne? Just ask someone to watch over him while you do." Zoro said before ruffling the doctor's fur.

"Stop trying to complement me… Bastard …" He then fell asleep.

Zoro picked Chopper up and took him to the men's quarters as the rest of the Strawhats debate on who stays with "Traffy" all night.

"Me! Me! OOOH! OOH! Me! Pick me!" Luffy yelled, flailing his arms in the air.

"Would it be safe? Letting _him _watch?" Nami asked while currently rubbing her chin in thought. The remaining Strawhats agreed with Luffy, not wanting to watch a creepy-evil-warlord guy overnight.

Law started to cough and sniffle in his sleep again. Luffy was patiently watching for any signs that his condition was worsening. Law opened his eyes to a squint, "Ugh… Mugiwara?" Law asked drowsily.

"Traffy!" Luffy whispered in excitement, "How are you feeling? Do you want me to get you something? Where does it hurt? If you're hungry, I can ask Sanj-" Luffy blurted out, only to be cut off by Laws placing a finger to his lips.

"Mugiwara-ya… Just be quiet. You're annoying when you talk so much…" Law muttered just loud enough for Luffy to hear.

"But I'm worried, Traffy~!" Luffy whined,

"Contain your worrying then…" Law said while shifting around in his bed.

"Traffy! I was so lonely without you! I thought you were going to die!"

"Mugiwara… 'People die when they are killed', remember? And I won't die. This is just a cold!" Law said annoyed.

"Traffy…" Luffy pouted, "Luffy missed you…" Luffy whined again. "Can I crawl in there with you?" Luffy asked.

"You'll get sick Mugiwara-ya. Absolutely no-" Law started, but was cut off by Luffy crawling beside him in the slim infirmary bed.

"Mugiwara!" Law tried to scold before being cut off again by Luffy nuzzling into his chest. Law let out a small chuckle on accident when Luffy did this, tickling him with his soft black hair.

"Mugiwara! Get out of my bed! You'll get sick too!" Law said, trying to kick Luffy out of his bed, "Mugi-!" Law fell off the bed, only to have Luffy fall on top of his fallen form. "Luffy!" Law yelled, "STOP!" he scolded. Luffy took the moment Law opened his mouth to his favor.

Luffy kissed Law strait on the mouth, leaving the poor man dumbfounded.

**_LAW'S POV_**

I sat there quietly as I thought about what had just occurred. '_Did Mugiwara kiss me? Or did he think I was choking, in which case he would use his "CPR" technique?' _I pondered on the moment further more before taking Luffy by the shoulders with my hands, Looking into his dark brown eyes and saying "Luffy, Do. You. Know. What. You. Just. Did?" I asked seriously

"What? Oh! I kissed Traffy 'cause I love Traffy!" He giggled. _'Mugiwara's damn logic… ' _I thought before Mugiwara pulled me in for another kiss. Instead of a rough, sloppy one like the one he planted on me before, this was perfect and passionate, which freaked me out.

'_Was he used to practically lip-raping every man he claimed to 'love'?' _I thought, before peeling him off of my lips and asking him, "Mugiwara-ya, why did you kiss me? Really? You cannot be serious about _loving_me, can you?" I asked, just as serious as before.

Luffy looked to me with an equally serious glint in his eyes and answered.

"I kissed Traffy because I _love_ Traffy more than I've ever _loved_ anyone." Luffy said seriously. Which also sent shivers down my spine, is he actually serious? '_He can't be… can he?' _I was in deep thought some time more before seeing that Luffy was actually serious.

"So? Whats Traffy's answer?" Luffy tilted his head, I sighed. I'm supposed to say something like _I love you too_, or pull him in for another kiss huh? Well… Fine. I pulled him into another kiss.

**_LUFFYS POV_**

Law pulled away from me after about 10 seconds, though to me it felt like hours… I took this as a 'yes'.

"I love you." I said, looking at Laws blushing face.

"I love you too… even if sometimes you're an annoying little bastard…" He muttered the last part. But I love him anyways.

"Love you!" I yelled, "Love yo- We just said this!" Law argued.

_So this is love?_

The next day, a small sneeze could be heard from the deck of the Sunny-Go.

"Captain-san, are you catching a cold?"

**The end! Yay! How'd you all like it? Tell me! And also, while you're at it Favorite/Follow! For some reason, LawLu's are incredibly hard to make! Respect Mega LawLu authors like .Sun which makes a lot of my favorite LawLu's and my favorite ZoSan (The Scars Underneath). All reviews are welcome! Instructive Criticism is okay Just no flames! Maybe if I get more than 5-7 reviews I'll make a sequel if 'yall would like that Check out my profile to check out the new message to my readers! Hurry! I don't know how long it will be up :P What pairing should I write about next? Tell me in the reviews! Thank you for reading! Edited by "Snipperita". Thanks! Girl!**

**Down**

**Here**

**Click**

**The**

**Review**

**Button!**


End file.
